


Das Vermächtnis der Gier

by Volker_Qentare



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Time Skips
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volker_Qentare/pseuds/Volker_Qentare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was die Grenze zwischen dem Erklärbaren und mystischen definiert, ist der eigene Blickwinkel und das Wissen um die eigenen Grenzen des Wissens. Ungeachtet der Folgen oder Konsequenzen treibt es viele Menschen immer mehr zum Handeln und dem Verlangen, die eigene Gier zu besänftigen, ganz gleich, welche auch das sein mag.</p><p>Verfolgen wir die Ereignisse, die sich auf dem Planeten Estaminya durch die Jahrhunderte ereigneten, von einem Fall, einem Aufstieg, Fall und Krieg und alles für die eigene Gier. Ganz gleich der Technologie oder des Alters, irgendetwas größeres steckt immer dahinter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Von der Gier nach Selbstbestimmung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weder ein aufregendes noch ein schönes Leben ist Hirrim auf Atlantis gewährt und sonst nur ein unauffälliger Tagträumer, trifft das Schicksal nicht selten diejenigen, die es nicht erwarten.

Schauplatz ist der Planet Estaminya, dessen Landmasse zu diesem Zeitpunkt in einem riesigen, kreisrunden Kontinent, namentlich Ótunda, vereint war, in dessen Mitte sich ein großes, ebenfalls kreisrundes Binnenmeer erstreckte. Im Zentrum dieses Binnenmeeres erhob sich die gewaltige Stadt Atlantis aus dem Meer.

Diese gewaltige Stadt von herausragendster Architektur bildete nicht nur geografisch, sondern auch kulturell und politisch den Mittelpunkt alles Seins, denn abseits von diesem Ballungszentrum existierten nur kleine Kolonien am Rande des Binnenmeeres, die, ärmlich und ausgebeutet, sich der Agrarwirtschaft widmeten und somit die Versorgung von Atlantis sicherstellten.

Die Erzeugnisse dieser Kolonien wurden mit Segelschiffen an die vier Häfen der Stadt geliefert, die in jeder Himmelsrichtung durch eine lange, schwimmende, steinerne Brücke verbunden waren.

Atlantis überhaupt war ein faszinierendes Stück Bauwerk, mit seinen großen, weißen Säulen, tragenden Rundbögen, mit deren kunstvollen Kapitellen, die große, gewölbte Glasdächer stützten, und somit die blauen und mit fehlerlosen Mustern gepflasterten Straßen überspannten. Straßen gab es aber eigentlich nur vier: Eine je Himmelsrichtung, die in einen Hafen mündeten und an deren Seiten sich kunstvolle, mehrstöckige Häuser mit strahlend weißen Fassaden und gläsernen Fenstern reihten. Den Mittelpunkt bildete ein großer Marktplatz, auf dem sich alle laufenden Muster der Straßen vereinten und somit das Glanzstück der Stadt noch mehr herausstellten: Einen großen, prismatischen Kristall, viele Mannshöhen groß und ebenso breit, der in den Boden eingelassen war. In dessen Inneren brachen sich die Sonnenstrahlen und tauchten die gesamte Stadt in ein warmes Licht, morgens wie abends. Der Kristall gewährte volles Tageslicht zu jeder Uhrzeit, solange die Sonne über dem Horizont stand.

Nun ja, nicht in jedem Winkel der Stadt. Denn trotz all der vorhandenen architektonischen Pracht, waren die Menschen, die dort lebten, nicht in der Lage, sie zu reproduzieren. Abseits der vier großen Straßen zogen sich ungepflasterte, schmutzige Pfade hin, verlaufend zwischen erbärmlichen Lehmhütten und verdammt im Schatten der feinen Häuser dahin zu siechen. Hier lebten die Armen, Verdrängten und auch die Zuwanderer aus den Kolonien, die man ruhigen Gewissens auch zu den beiden anderen Gruppen zählen konnte. Diese Zuwanderer waren in der Hoffnung nach Atlantis gekommen, hier ein besseres Leben als zu Hause führen zu können, doch wurden sie bitterlich enttäuscht.

Einer dieser Heimatfernen war Hirrim, ein junger Mann, vor Jahren bereits von seinen Eltern gesandt, um zusammen mit dem Großvater Gernan eine finanzielle Basis in der Stadt für den Rest der Familie zu schaffen, sollte sie denn nachkommen.

Gernan hatte eine kleine Bäckerei in einer der östlichen Seitengassen inne, die zur Straße hin eine Verkaufstheke besaß, hinter der Hirrim stundenlang den ganzen Tag stand und Brote aus billigem Korn an die rare Kundschaft verkaufte. Diese Arbeit verschaffte ihm viel Zeit und bereitete ihm Langeweile, wodurch Tagträumerei zu seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung geworden war.

Eines Tages jedoch war es soweit, dass Hirrims kleine Schwester Pethwar mit einem Schiff ankommen sollte, auch mit neuer Kunde von den Eltern und der Heimat. Gernan hatte Hirrim am Abend vorher freigegeben, zum ersten Mal in all den Jahren. Gernan wirkte besorgt, zu Recht, denn als er die Einnahmen zählte, wusste er, was mit ihm geschehen würde.

Hirrim erwartete Pethwars Ankunft am nördlichen Hafen, denn in dieser Richtung, in der Ferne, lag die Heimat. Am Mittag schließlich fand Hirrim Pethwar oder besser gesagt: sie fand ihn. Sie war etwa einen Kopf kleiner als er und so hätte er sie in dem geschäftigen Treiben nicht entdeckt, auch da er sie schon viele Jahre nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Wie auch er war sie von den Eltern gesandt worden und brachte so auch Neuigkeiten aus dem kleinen Dorf, aus dem sie beide stammten.

Die Nachrichten aus der Heimat waren keine guten, aber schon bald wich Pethwars Sorge der Überwältigung über die Beschaffenheit der Stadt, von der sich Hirrim leider nicht mehr anstecken lassen konnte.

Bei ihrem Rundgang durch die Stadt erreichten sie den Marktplatz, wo gerade eine öffentliche Hinrichtung stattfand. Zu Hirrims großem Schrecken war es jedoch Gernan, der der Verurteilte war und dessen Strafe vollzogen wurde, die Kaiser Bregol I. über ihn für „Verweigerung und Zurückhaltung der kaiserlichen Abgaben, sowie Unruhestiftung und Verbreitung von Lügen“ verhängt hatte: Der Tod. So sehr sie auch hier Gernan hätten helfen wollen, so waren ihnen doch die Hände gebunden. Zu viele Wachen und eine Menschenmasse standen zwischen Großvater und Enkeln.

In der nachfolgenden Trauer, die Hirrim ergriff, stütze ihn Pethwar, und, als sie bei Hirrims Hütte ankamen, war auch sie es, die die richtigen Worte fand, um Gernans letzte Tat zu würdigen, obwohl sie ihn nie gekannt hatte: Gernan hatte seinen Enkeln nämlich einen Beutel mit Münzen hinterlassen, damit sie doch vielleicht ein besseres Leben führen könnten.

Diese beschlossen am nächsten Tag, die Bibliothek zu besuchen. Dort durchforsteten sie Abgabenprotokolle und verschiedene Erlässe nach Angaben über Gernan, da sie vermuteten, dass er ihnen einiges verheimlicht hatte. Während ihrer Suche entdeckten sie, dass für einige spezielle Personen, zu denen Gernan zählte, die Abgaben unverhältnismäßig hoch anstiegen und einige erlassenen Regelungen durchaus auf diese Personen abzielten. Mit der Zeit wurden Pethwar und Hirrim jedoch auffällig und es drohte ihnen die Verhaftung, da solch ein reges Interesse an den Zahlungsprotokollen Skepsis erregte. Als jedoch just in diesem Moment ein vermeintlicher Dieb aus einem Seitenraum gejagt wurde und rettende Verwirrung stiftete, konnten sie beide in ebenjenen Raum flüchten, dessen Eingang vorher immer von einer Wache versperrt gewesen war. Der Seitenraum entpuppte sich als ein düsterer Saal mit nur wenigen und kleinen, vergitterten Fenstern. Zwischen den alten Regalen und Büchern versteckten sie sich und belauschten ein (recht einseitiges) Gespräch zwischen Kaiser Bregol und einem alten Mann, der sich später als der oberste Archivar Tadol vorstellen würde. Sein Auftrag war die Durchforstung der alten Schriften nach Quellen der Macht, die der Kaiser nutzen könnte und die er auch gefunden hatte, weshalb Tadol in den nächsten Tagen freigelassen werden würde. Auf seinen Wunsch hin überbrachten Pethwar und Hirrim seiner Frau Melisse die freudige Nachricht, dass sie ihn bald wieder sehen würde. Auf dem Weg zurück von Melisses Hütte zu ihrer eigenen, begegnete ihnen ein Mann im Laufschritt, der Hirrim bereits bei Gernans Hinrichtung auf dem Marktplatz aufgefallen war. Kurz entschlossen folgte er ihm, Pethwar ebenfalls, und zu seiner Überraschung stieg dieser in Gernans Bäckerei ein und im Hinterhof über eine Leiter in die alte Zisterne hinab.

Diese Zisterne, das wusste Hirrim, hatte noch nie Wasser gefasst und so war es eher eine mindere Überraschung, dass, unten angekommen, ein enger Gang zu einer rundlichen Höhle führte. Diese Höhle hatte die Besonderheit, dass eine Seite aus einer metallenen Wand bestand. Hirrims Aufmerksamkeit aber galt vielmehr den neun Männern, die darin saßen und tagten und die sich Tage später einzeln in Gesprächen als Canon, Faegal, Taltan, Tarlanc, Tauras, Almas, Ethir, Hanor und Toran vorstellen würden.

Dies war der Kreis der Verschwörer, die unermüdlich versuchten, den gierigen und das Volk unterdrückenden Kaiser zu stürzen. Bisher hatten sie keinen Erfolg gehabt und mit dem Verlust Gernans, dem die Verwaltung des Geldes anvertraut worden war, hatten sie einen schweren Rückschlag erlitten. Hirrim und Pethwar wurden in den Kreis mit aufgenommen und Hirrim versprach, das Geld, das Gernan ihm anvertraut hatte, beim nächsten Treffen mitzubringen. An diesem nächsten Treffen nahm auch Tadol teil, der ein alter Freund von vielen der Anwesenden war. Glücklich, wieder unter Freunden zu sein, hatte er aber doch unheilvolle Nachrichten zu verkünden. Er erklärte, dass Atlantis kein Machwerk der jetzt dort lebenden sei und verglich sie alle mit Parasiten. Weiter hatte er noch vor der herannahenden Sonnenwende zu warnen, bei der das Amulett der Macht, das sich im Besitz Kaiser Bregols befand, mit Hilfe des großen Kristalls neu aufgeladen werden konnte, wodurch ein unvergleichlich längeres Leben für den Träger und die Manipulation der Gedanken der Umstehenden möglich werden würden. Dies hatte Tadol für Bregol aus den alten Schriften entnommen.

Der Kreis der zwölf beschloss die Zeremonie zu zerschlagen, während ihre Familien auf Schiffen vor Anker, außer Reichweite unmittelbarer Gefahr, warten würden.

Am Tage der Zeremonie schließlich war alles bereit, durchgeplant und verabredet. Bessere Zeiten waren in greifbarer Aussicht, es brauchte nur noch einen Akt.

Doch es kam alles anders.

Inmitten der Zeremonie, als die Verschwörer zuschlagen wollten, berichtete Faegal Hirrim, dass Ethir mit seiner Frau Saeras bereits losgesegelt sei und als Sekunden später die meisten seiner Freunde von Wachen aus der Menschenmenge, die sich auf dem Marktplatz um den Kristall gescharrt hatte, gezogen wurden, war Ethirs Verrat offensichtlich. Ebenso offen war jedoch auch Hirrims Wut, der, von dieser getrieben und Pethwar ignorierend, den Hammer von dem Schmied, der neben ihm stand, von dessen Gürtel riss und damit auf Bregol losstürmte. Dem Sturm schlossen sich viele der versammelten und unterdrückten Armen an, sowie auch einige beherzte Soldaten. In der darauf herrschenden Verwirrung und dem Handgemenge zerschlug Hirrim das Amulett, das hauptsächlich aus einem in glänzendes Metall eingefassten Kristall, dem Großen auf dem Marktplatz gleich, bestand, und floh damit zu den Schiffen, wie auch alle anderen des Verschwörerkreises. Sie glaubten ihr Ziel erreicht.

Doch plötzlich hallten dumpfe Schläge aus dem Boden und er begann zu wanken, Kaimauern begannen zu bröckeln, Risse bildeten sich und spalteten Häuser, Scherben der Überdachungen aus Glas regneten herab auf die Straßen und der große Kristall ermattete. Im aufziehenden Sturm, der die Wogen der See heftig aufwühlte und das Fortkommen der Schiffe schwierig gestaltete, begann Atlantis auseinander zu brechen und im Meer zu versinken.

Momente später war nur noch eine große Wasserfläche zu sehen, Atlantis war untergegangen.

Ihr Untergang hatte den Wasserspiegel des Binnenmeeres um ein beträchtliches Maß steigen lassen und es begann nur langsam wieder abzusinken. Es gab viele Tage, in denen Hirrim oft beinah der Verzweiflung nahe und unter Pethwars Beistand mit seinen Schuldgefühlen kämpfte. Er machte sich durch die Zerstörung des Kristalls für all die Verluste verantwortlich. Die Schiffe folgten dem Wind und Land wurde entdeckt: eine kahle Bergspitze, auf der auch Ethir aufgelaufen war.

Da das Überleben oberste Priorität hatte, wurde Ethir vorerst verschont, aber ein ständiger Groll war immer zu spüren. Einige Tage später kam der Wald an den Bergflanken langsam wieder zum Vorschein, da sich die Fluten immer mehr zurückzogen.

Als das Überleben fürs Erste langsam gesichert war, wurde auf dem Gipfel des Berges eine letzte Versammlung des Kreises der zwölf einberufen, diesmal, um über Ethirs Schicksal zu entscheiden. Dieser versuchte auf die Zerstörung Atlantis und ihre derzeitige Situation zu verweisen und wollte eine gemeinsame Lösung finden, in der sie, als die einzigen ihnen bekannten Überlebenden, gemeinsam einen Neuanfang begründen. Viele, nicht alle, aber genug des Kreises, forderten jedoch eine heftige Strafe für Ethir. Aus der hitzigen Debatte erhob sich schließlich Hirrim und in einer geordneten Abstimmung wurde die Verbannung des Verräters beschlossen. Seine schwangere Frau Saeras wurde vor die Wahl gestellt, ihm zu folgen oder bei der Gemeinschaft zu bleiben, aber sie entschied sich für Ersteres.

Nach Ethirs Verschwinden in die Wälder bildeten sich Fronten und Parteien in der verbliebenen Gemeinschaft, die zu zerbrechen drohte. Hirrim und Pethwar blieben in engem Kontakt, aber alle anderen drifteten voneinander weg. Eine Seite befürwortete Hirrim als ihren Führer, vertraute auf seine Willensstärke; die andere hingegen wollte nicht bleiben und wählte als Führerin Pethwar, die in allen Zeiten und Situationen ein ruhiges und besonnenes Gemüt bewiesen hatte, zusammen mit einem guten Herzen.

Hirrim besaß von dem zerstörten Amulett zwei blutbehaftete Splitter des Kristalls, den er damals zerschlagen hatte. Als nun beide Gruppen sich zum Aufbruch in die unbekannte Wildnis rüsteten, um besseres Land zu finden, übergab Hirrim einen Splitter an seine Schwester Pethwar, als Erinnerung.

Pethwar zog schließlich mit ihren Leuten nach Westen und Hirrim mit den seinigen nach Osten, weg von dem Berg, auf dem sie gestrandet waren und der von nun an der Berg der Scheidung geheißen wurde.


	2. Von der Gier nach Frieden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1167 Jahre später findet sich Alager ohne Heimat und als Vagabund wieder und in seinen weiten Wanderungen stößt er auf etwas, was für die Menschheit (vielleicht?) besser unentdeckt geblieben wäre.

**1167 Jahre später**

Hirrims und Pethwars Gefolge gründeten jeweils ein Königreich, das aufblühte und wuchs. Als viele hunderte von Jahren später die Grenzen von beiden Reichen sich berührten, wurde eine gemeinsame Stadt in Sichtweite des Berges der Scheidung gegründet, namentlich Eruicaras. Jedes Reich stellte einen Teil des Herrscherpaares, der Westen traditionell die Frau und der Osten den Mann. Zusammen regierten sie beide Reiche, aber blieben dennoch separiert.

 

Doch werden wir uns dieses Mal an die Fersen von Alager heften, eines jungen Mannes, der, gebeutelt von seinem Schicksal, quer durch Wälder und Lande streifte.

Alager entstammte der Linie, die sich aus der Vereinigung von Ethir und Saeras bildete, die, nach langer und anstrengender Wanderung, damals eine wunderbare Lichtung entdeckten, mit einem Fluss in der Nähe, der fruchtbare Erde versprach und auf der sie den Rest ihres Lebens zu verbringen gedachten. Die Zahl ihrer Kinder und Kindeskinder war über die Jahre gewachsen, sodass dort, inmitten des Waldes, ein kleines Dorf entstanden war. Das Ende dieses Dorfes kam aber schließlich, als ein Missionar das Dorf fand und eine fremde Religion verkünden wollte, doch auf Veranlassung des Schamanen, Alagers Vater, davongejagt wurde. Noch im selben Jahr überfiel ein kleines Heer, geführt von König Aradan nebst seiner Gemahlin Dirmaethis, die Siedlung und brannte alle Häuser zusammen mit ihren Bewohnern nieder. Alager war der einzige, der überlebte und das einzige, was ihm blieb, war ein stumpfes Kurzschwert, das er nicht einsetzten wollte, eine Halskette mit Götzensymbolen, deren Bedeutung er nicht mehr kannte, und zahllose Alpträume, die ihn Nacht für Nacht verfolgten.

Das Heer war von Süden gekommen, so floh er nach Norden, immer weiter nach Norden, bis die Bäume der Wälder immergrün wurden, ihre Blätter spitz und die Luft eisig kalt. Hier hatte er kehrtmachen wollen, doch es schien ihm, als rufe der Wind nach ihm und so folgte er dem Ruf. Inmitten der Eiswüste, in der keine einzige Pflanze überleben konnte, fand er eine Höhle, in der er ein metallenes Tor entdeckte, dass sich für ihn öffnete.

Dahinter lag eine vollkommen unbekannte Welt und, durch Neugierde getrieben, betrat Alager die Basis K-95. Als wäre der Schreck durch die für ihn fremdartige Umgebung nicht genug gewesen, erschien auch noch kurz nach seinem Eintreffen der Roboter H-42, der ihm eine DNA-Probe in Form eines Haares entnahm. Eine Computer-KI mit einer weiblichen Stimme, die sich später als „Sarah“ vorstellen wird, gab ihm Anweisungen und sandte auch Service-Roboter G-37, der Alager herumführte und Alagers nie endenden Strom an Fragen beantwortete, sofern er die Berechtigung zur Antwort besaß.

Schließlich gab die KI Sarah das positive Ergebnis der DNA-Analyse bekannt und erhob Alager zum „temporäreren General“. Da er nicht wusste, was dies alles zu bedeuten hatte, spielte er weiterhin mit. Ein Aufzug brachte ihn in einen dunklen Raum, in dem er sich auf einen Stuhl setzten sollte. Hätte er gewusst, dass ihm auf diesem Operationsstuhl Implantate in den Kopf gesetzt würden… er hätte gezögert. Aber er wusste es eben nicht.

Als Alager aus der Betäubung wieder erwachte, wurde er von G-37 zum Kontrollraum geführt, in dem er über ein BCI-Terminal, einer Schnittstelle, an das komplexe System der Basis angeschlossen wurde. Die Implantate halfen ihm die enormen Datenmengen, die von nun an auf ihn einprasselten, zu bewältigen und schon recht schnell lernte er alles zur Verfügung stehende zu nutzen: Labore, automatische Produktionsstraßen, Strategiestationen und Karten, Plantagen (wo durch künstliches Licht unterirdisch alles Mögliche angebaut werden konnte), Effizienz-Kalkulatoren und schließlich die Modelldesignmatrix, sein liebstes Werkzeug, wo er aus einer Vielzahl von Bauteilen Roboter erschaffen konnte, die perfekt für bestimmte Aufgaben und Zwecke geeignet waren. Es dauerte einige Tage, aber schließlich kam es, dass Alager in der Modelldesignmatrix ein besonderes Ressort entdeckte, ein tödliches Arsenal hoch entwickelter Energie- und Explosivwaffen.

Sarah wollte sich dafür entschuldigen, dass die besten Pläne, die der Massenvernichtungswaffen, mit der Schmelze des Zentralkerns (auch bekannt als Atlantis) verloren gegangen waren, aber Alager verstand die KI nicht. Er lehnte sich gegen den Einsatz dieses Arsenals auf – er hatte schließlich bereits das grimmige Gesicht des Kampfes selbst erlebt - und im Zuge der hitzigen Diskussion deaktivierte die KI über die Implantate kurzzeitig Alagers Atmung und Herzschlag.

Als er in einer Arrestzelle wieder erwachte, fasste er nach einigem Nachdenken einen Plan, mit dem er Sarah zu überlisten gedachte. Er heuchelte Einsicht über sein Handeln vor und als er wieder am BCI-Terminal angeschlossen war, begann er auch gleich mit der Produktion von speziellen Kampfrobotern. Als die erste Staffel von diesen zur Startrampe beordert wurde, von der sie überall auf den Planeten geschickt werden konnten, übernahm Alager die direkte Kontrolle über die Roboter und zerstörte den zentralen Computerkern der Basis. Der folgende Shutdown aller Systeme stürzte die gesamte Anlage ins Chaos und durch die fehlende Regulierung von Energieflüssen entluden sich diese an manchen Stellen explosionsartig. Alager schaffte es, durch den verwirrenden Irrgarten der Gänge wieder zurück zu der Höhle zu finden, von der er gekommen war. Doch als der Boden das letzte Mal - das heftigste Mal - bebte, versagten die Implantate und er stürzte gelähmt zu Boden.

Im Folgenden erinnerte er sich an nichts mehr, sein Gedächtnis schien gelöscht und so, als er sich aufmachte der eisigen Wüste zu entfliehen, nahm er den Namen an, von dem er glaubte, dass der Wind ihn flüsterte: Bodaven.

 

Bodaven zog es nach Süden, die lebensfeindliche Eiswüste wollte er hinter sich sehen und in den vielen Tagen, in denen er wanderte, kehrte wenigstens ein Teil seines Gedächtnisses zurück, wenn auch nicht der Teil, der die Zeit in Basis K-95 beinhaltete. Ausgemergelt und von seinen Kräften verlassen traf er eines Tages im Wald einen anderen Menschen, einen Jäger, Banfaron mit Namen, der Bodaven keinerlei Scheu oder gar Hass entgegenbrachte und ihn sogar zu pflegen versprach.

Banfaron lud den Fremden aus den Wäldern zu sich nach Hause ein, einer kleinen Hütte unter Bäumen, die sich gut in die Landschaft einfügte, und gab ihm zu Essen, gewährte Unterkunft, besorgte neue Kleidung und beantwortete geduldig alle Fragen, auch wenn Bodaven kaum Fragen über sich selbst beantworten konnte. Als er den Grund für all diese Güte hinterfragte, bot ihm der Jäger an, ihm von seinem Glauben zu erklären, was Bodaven gerne annahm: Über allem stünde eine allmächtige und allwissende Gottheit, die von den Wohlhabenderen Gwanu und von den Ärmeren Badhor genannt wurde, vor der man sich am Ende des Seins zu verantworten hatte. Hatte man ein gutes Leben geführt, geholfen, wenn Not war, Taten vollbracht, wenn sie nötig waren, war gütig, wenn Not bestand und hat beschützt, wenn Gefahr bestand, dann wurde man belohnt und man konnte dem Kreislauf des Lebens entfliehen. Hatte man aber hingegen schlecht gehandelt, so wurde man zurückgesandt, in einen neuen Körper, und man musste erneut die Wehrlosigkeit des jungen Alters spüren, von den Entbehrungen des grimmigen Winters gefoltert, von der Mühe des Überlebens geplagt, die Last des Alters ertragen, der Lähmung der Krankheit erliegen und schließlich den Schmerz des Unausweichlichen erleiden.

Das Oberhaupt dieser Religion war das Königspaar, das in Eruicaras, der größten Stadt dieser Lande, residierte.

 

Bodaven wollte diese Stadt sehen. Banfaron erklärte ihm den Weg, doch wie Bodaven weiterhin sein Leben fristen wollte, dies wusste er nicht. Banfaron erklärte ihm die Struktur der Gemeinschaft, zumindest die einfache, die in dieser ländlichen Gegend bestand, und erzählte ihm von vielerlei Berufen, von denen Bodaven der Bauer am besten gefiel. Er hoffte, seine Halskette gegen genug Land für ein ruhiges Restleben eintauschen zu können. Schon wenige Tage, nachdem er den guten Jäger getroffen hatte, verabschiedete er sich auch schon wieder von ihm, um seine Reise fortzusetzen. Auf seinem Weg durchquerte er das nahe Dorf, von dem Banfaron erzählt hatte, wo er weitere freundliche Menschen traf, aber sich nicht lange aufhielt.

Tage später erreichte er schließlich Eruicaras, eine gewaltige Stadt umschlossen von hohen Steinmauern, deren Bewohner Geschäftigkeit die Straßen füllte. Bodaven fühlte sich unwohl unter all den vielen Menschen und versuchte möglichst schnell, einen Tauschpartner zu finden. Er wurde oft auf Ovorat verwiesen, einem reichen Schmuckhändler und Reliktesammler, doch als er ihn fand, so gab sich dieser höchst arrogant und am Geschäft desinteressiert. Als Bodaven jedoch abgezogen war, so schickte er einen Diener mit einer Nachricht zum Herrscherpalast.

Noch am selben Tag wurde Bodaven schließlich von Wachen gefasst, abgeführt, und vor das Königspaar zum Verhör gebracht. „Besitz von ketzerischen Gegenständen“ lautete die Anklage. Im Zuge der sich verschärfenden Diskussion zwischen König Aradan und Bodaven erfuhr dieser, dass es Aradan selbst gewesen war, der sein Dorf damals ausgelöscht hatte. Über diesen Fakt schwang die gereizte Unterredung sofort in Hasstiraden um, die beide gegeneinander austrugen, aber bei denen Bodaven schließlich die Oberhand gewann. Bodaven stellte Aradans Handeln, Position, Legitimation, Politik und vor allem Religiosität in Frage, weshalb dieser, über alle Maßen erzürnt, Bodaven zur späteren „Läuterung“ - sprich, Folter - in den Kerker werfen wollte. Hier schritt überraschend Königin Dirmaethis, die bis zu diesem Punkt stumm geblieben war, ein und gebot Einhalt. Sie hatte andere Pläne für den Fremden, den sie damals, bei der „Läuterung“ des Dorfes, verschont hatte und der offensichtlich dem Grundgedanken des Glaubens gerecht wurde. Er solle einen überaus wichtigen Kurierauftrag abschließen, begleitet von einer Eskorte und ihrem treuen Diener Tardur. Eine reichverzierte Schatulle solle dem Juwelier Tanomire persönlich überbracht und unter keinen Umständen geöffnet werden.

Tardul ging voran und wies den Weg, der nicht der kürzesten Strecke folgte, sondern vielmehr darauf abzielte, unangenehme Zwischenfälle zu vermeiden. Aller Vorsicht zum Trotz gerieten sie jedoch in einen Hinterhalt, gelegt von bezahlten Wegelagerern Ovotars, auf die die Eskorte sofort reagierte. Tardul zog Bodaven aus dem ausbrechenden Chaos und zusammen rannten sie weiter zu ihrem Ziel, während die Soldaten verzweifelt versuchten, Zeit für sie zu erkaufen. Komplett außer Atem lieferte Bodaven schließlich die Schatulle beim Juwelier Tanomire ab.

Die Erschöpfung ignorierend kehrten sie beide hastig wieder im Laufschritt zum Palast zurück. Dirmaethis empfing sie privat und lobte sie sehr für ihren Erfolg, auch wenn sie den Verlust der pflichtbewussten und treuen Wachsoldaten betrauerte. Bodavens Wunsch nach Land, von dem sie erfuhr, kam sie dennoch nach, und übertrug ihm ein ausreichend Stück Ackerboden am Fuße des Berges der Scheidung, der in Sichtweite von Eruicaras südwärts lag. Dort baute sich Bodaven eine kleine Hütte und begann sein friedliches Leben auf dem Feld.

 

Es muss zur Zeit der zweiten Ernte gewesen sein, als ein erschöpfter Mann, der sich als Tardul vorstellte, seinen bescheidenen Hof erreichte. Tardul erzählte ihm von dem Auftrag, den sie zusammen damals erledigt hatten. Die Schatulle hatte zwei Kristallsplitter beinhaltet, das Erbe der zwei Reiche, das von der Herrscherlinie stets in hohen Ehren gehalten wurde. Zur Wache über diese Erbstücke sollten die Splitter in Ringe eingefasst werden.

Wenn die Kristalle sich jedoch berührten, so fand Tardul langsam heraus, so konnten, bei ausreichender Konzentration, Gedanken gelesen und manipuliert werden. (Es waren schließlich immer noch die Splitter des Amuletts der Herrschaft.)

Aradan nutze dies für seine Zwecke, was Dirmaethis immer mehr wiederfiel. Sie hatte Tardul losgeschickt, Bodaven zu holen. Bodaven wollte zuerst weiter sein friedliches Leben führen, das er liebgewonnen hatte, entschied dann aber doch, sich bei derjenigen, der er dieses zu verdanken hatte, zu revanchieren.

Tardul hatte von Dirmaethis Weisung bekommen, zusammen mit Bodaven vor das Paar zu treten und auf ihre Handlungen zu achten. Als sie dies taten, wurde Aradan argwöhnisch, seine Hand suchte Ringkontakt, aber Dirmaethis wich zurück, zog flugs den Ring von seinem und ihrem Finger und warf sie Bodaven und Tardul zu. Sie flehte sie an, die Ringe zu verstecken und niemals ihren Aufenthaltsort zu verraten, aber ihre verzweifelten Rufe verstummten bald, als Aradan, außer sich und blind vor Wut, sie erdolchte. Tardul und Bodaven entkamen unterdessen den verwirrten Wachen und flohen weiter zum Berg der Scheidung, wo Bodaven eine von Pflanzen zugewucherte Höhle kannte, die als ein sicheres Versteck dienen würde.

Als sie jedoch wieder aus der Höhle traten, durchfuhr ein heftiger Stoß den Boden, der sie nieder warf. Tardul entdeckte glühende Kugeln, die über den Himmel schwirrten und überall im Lande einschlugen. Bodaven bekam davon wenig mit. Seine Implantate waren wieder angesprungen und die einströmenden Datenmengen fesselten ihn, handlungsunfähig und dem Wahnsinn nahe, auf den Boden.

Eine der Glutkugeln schlug in der Nähe ein und aus ihr erhob sich ein Roboter, der mit geladenen Waffen auf Bodaven zustapfte. Die Maschine blieb kurz vor ihm stehen, dann hörte er eine vertraute, hämische Stimme. Es war Sarah: „Grüße… Alager, so sieht man sich wieder. Du hast deinen Auftrag zu aller Zufriedenheit erfüllt, die Splitter sind mein.“ Ein Leuchten bildete sich im Arm des Roboters und wurde immer heller. „Dein Zweck ist erfüllt. War mir ein Vergnügen.“

Dies war das letzte, was er hörte.


	3. Von der Gier nach Freiheit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eingesperrt und überwacht in tiefen Tälern finden sich viele der Menschen mit ihrem unklaren Schicksal ab, aber Leithian gehört nicht zu ihnen. Eine Gier treibt ihn dazu mit unbekannten Brocken eine Lawine in Gang zu setzen, die von keinem Computer mit Wahrscheinlichkeitsberechungen erwägt werden konnte.

**167 Jahre später**

Alager war aber nicht der einzige, dessen letzte Erinnerung ein helles Licht war. Viele Menschen in Eruicaras und den Reichen teilten dasselbe Schicksal. Den fortschrittlichen Waffen der Maschinenwesen war niemand gewachsen und mit einem überraschend geführten Schlag wurden die Königreiche zerschlagen.

Daraufhin sprengten und hoben die Roboter große, tiefe Täler aus, von Steilwänden begrenzt, von Kraftfeldkuppeln abgeschirmt, von bewaffneten Flugdrohnen überwacht. Gefängnisse der Menschheit. Deren Überbleibsel wurden in diesen Tälern zusammengetrieben und schon bald verkamen die Erinnerungen an eine Welt außerhalb der Täler zu schwammigen, mündlichen Erzählungen abends am Feuer, die von allerlei Fantasie aufgefüllt wurden.

Die Täler waren in Clustern angeordnet, wobei jener beim Berg der Scheidung gelegene den Größten darstellte. Im nördlichen der vier in die Himmelsrichtung angelegten Täler lebte Leithian zusammen mit seiner Schwester Raymonde. Leithian war immer ein tollkühner, übermütiger Junge gewesen, der von seiner ruhigeren, besonneneren Schwester zurückgehalten werden musste. Nun war er jedoch ein junger Mann geworden. Noch immer versuchte er, an den Steilwänden, die das Tal umschlossen, emporzuklettern, wo er manchmal bis zum Kraftfeld vorgedrungen war, aber nach vielerlei vergeblichen Versuchen immer kehrt machen musste. Er sehnte sich nach der Welt jenseits der Grenzen und die farbenfrohen Erzählungen der Alten heizten seine Gier danach immer wieder an.

Seine Chance bekam er eines Tages, als ein heftiges Gewitter das Kraftfeld mit Blitzeinschlägen überlastete und viele der fliegenden Überwachungsdrohnen wegen gestörten Sensoren abstürzten oder gegen die Felswände flogen. Sofort kletterte Leithian zu einem Wrack, dass auf einem kleinen Felsplateau zum Liegen gekommen war, empor und untersuchte es mit großer Aufmerksamkeit. Von purer Neugierde und Enthusiasmus getrieben schloss er versehentlich, als er ungelenk mit den Kabeln hantierte, den Schaltkreis der leichten Energiewaffe kurz, woraufhin ein grüner Blitz in den nahen Fels einschlug und ihn spaltete. Sichtlich beeindruckt experimentierte er weiter herum und schaffte es schließlich, den Schaltkreis, der mit der waffeninternen Batterie verbunden war, zu isolieren und somit vom Rest des Wracks zu separieren. Freilich hatte er keine genaue Vorstellung davon, was er nun da zur Verfügung hatte, aber er wollte noch weitere solche Gerätschaften finden. Die meisten anderen Talbewohner zu überreden war einfach und so wurden Suchgruppen ausgeschickt, um noch weitere der abgestürzten Drohnenwracks zu finden und, falls möglich, ihrer Energiewaffen zu entledigen, so wie es ihnen Leithian gezeigt hatte. Raymonde war sich noch nicht sicher, ob sie Teil dieser Kette an Ereignissen werden wollte, die sich geformt hatte, weshalb sie im Dorf zurückblieb und sich fürs Erste um Kinder und Alte kümmerte.

Die Waffen waren zwar schwer zu heben, zu transportieren und abzufeuern, aber es reichte aus, wie sich herausstellte. Nicht lange, nachdem das Gewitter und die nachfolgenden, mehrere Tage anhaltenden heftigen Winde sich verzogen hatten, begann ein Transporter der C14 Star Lifter-Klasse mit seinem Landeanflug. Er schwebte knapp über dem Boden und ließ seine Ladung, sechs Feldwartungsroboter Sparky, fallen, bevor er selbst auf einer nahen freien Fläche die Schubdüsen langsam in ihrer Leistung abschwächte und Landebeine ausfuhr. Gerade, als der Transporter auf dem Boden aufsetzte, eröffneten die Talbewohner das Feuer.

Die Schüsse waren ungenau und so manche Batterie wurde aufgebraucht, aber da diese Roboter nur sehr leicht bewaffnet waren, bekamen sie keine Gegenwehr, auch weil diesen keine Autorisierung zu Waffenfeuer vorlag.

Der automatische Transporter wartete auf sein Rückrufsignal, was aber, trotz des gerade Vorgefallenen, nicht erteilt wurde. In der Zwischenzeit schaffte es Leithian zusammen mit einer kleinen Gruppe von Männern, den Transporter zu „entern“, in der Hoffnung, dass er sie aus dem Tal bringen würde. Diesem Trupp schloss sich, zu Überraschung aller, in letzter Sekunde auch noch Raymonde an, da sie Leithian lieber im Auge behalten wollte.

Der Transporter hob ab und das Kraftfeld deaktivierte sich automatisch für einen kurzen Augenblick lange genug, damit er es passieren konnte. Er kehrte zur nahen Basis, die in den Berg der Scheidung gebaut worden war, zurück. Nach der Landung versteckte sich die Gruppe von Eindringlingen vor Wachrobotern und schlich weiter, wenn die Gefahr vorbei gezogen war, immer darauf bedacht, unentdeckt zu bleiben. Es war ihr Glück, dass sich diese Basis noch immer im Aufbau befand und in vielerlei Teilen der Station keine Biosensoren installiert waren.

Ein Mongoose-Wachroboter entdeckte die Gruppe jedoch und feuerte sofort auf sie. Dem schnell aufeinander folgenden Trommelfeuer seiner Armwaffe entkamen sie nur knapp durch Flinkheit und erschraken, als sämtliche Lichter währenddessen erloschen. Der Wachroboter hatte wichtige Energieleitungen getroffen. Die Dunkelheit täuschte Sicherheit vor Entdeckung vor, aber als die Gruppe, die Leithian und Raymonde begleitete, entgegen ihren Rat aus ihrem Versteck kam, in der Hoffnung, dass der Wachroboter sie nicht sehen würde, blitzten schnelle Energiestöße durch die kohlrabenschwarze Tiefe der Gänge und die Begleiter wurden ohne Gnade niedergemäht. Die ersten Opfer von zahllosen weiteren, die folgen würden. Die Notstromaggregate versorgten die vitalen Anlagenteile noch mit Energie, aber eine vollständige Reparatur würde noch einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, besonders, da ein Großteil der Wartungsroboter von einer Sondermission nicht zurückgekommen war.

Leithian erhielt an einer Konsole Zugriff auf die Kommandoebene und schaffte es, mit Hilfe seiner Schwester, viel Glück und Zufall, die Station lahm zu legen, zumindest solange, bis sie beide genug gelernt hatten, um ihrem Tal die Freiheit schenken zu können.

An diesem Punkt war die Widerstandsbewegung geboren und schon bald nahm sie die Basis im Berg der Scheidung in Besitz. Die Aneignung der dortig vorhandenen Technologie war der schwierigste Schritt von allen, aber vom Gedanken an Freiheit beflügelt, dem Gedanken, frei den Planeten bereisen zu können und alle seine Wunder zu sehen, gaben sie nicht auf. Es wurde jeder gebraucht.

Die anderen Täler des Clusters wurden befreit und die Bewegung wuchs. Spähdrohnen trafen ein, wurden aber abgefangen. Stärkere kamen, aber sie wurden unter Aufbringung aller Mittel an der Rückkehr gehindert. Wie die Geier fielen die wissensdurstig gewordenen Menschen jedes Mal über die neuen Wracks her und raubten alles, was noch nützlich erschien. Nach und nach wurde die Basis wieder vollständig in Betrieb genommen und sogar versucht, fertig zu stellen, was aber, zumindest vorerst, nicht ganz gelang. Größere Angriffe blieben zur Verwunderung aller aus und so wurde eine Befreiungstruppe aus Freiwilligen entsandt, als ein weiterer Cluster in der Nähe ausfindig gemacht wurde.

Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass die Verteidigung des anderen Clusters extraordinär verstärkt worden war und die Bewegung focht ihre erste Schlacht, deren Ausgang niederschmetternd für sie war. Viele ihrer Transporter wurden schon vor dem Ziel in der Luft von überlegenen Janus-Jägern abgefangen. In einer waghalsigen Aktion konnte aber eine Transportercrew den Datenkern eines abgestürzten Jägers retten und so überaus wichtige Informationen über die Struktur ihres Zieles zurück zur Heimatbasis überbringen, auf deren Grundlage ein weiterer Angriff geplant wurde. Leithian führte diesen verdeckten Angriff an, der zu einem überraschenden Erfolg führte.

Leithian wurde schließlich beinah einstimmig zum Anführer gewählt und war stets bemüht, jederzeit und überall derjenige zu sein, der gebraucht wurde. Die ruhige Raymonde hingegen lehnte zuerst jegliche Stellungen ab, half lieber im Hintergrund, bekam aber schließlich deshalb den Posten als Versorgungsbeauftragte angeboten, den sie annahm. In der folgenden Zeit bewies sie großes Talent bei Taktik- und Strategieplanungen, wodurch sie auch hier zu einer bedeutenden Persönlichkeit wurde, wenn auch sie jegliche Zusprüche und weitere Titel ablehnte.

Dies war der Beginn des ewigen Krieges, in dem jeder gebraucht wurde, und das Militär jedweden Lebensbereich durchdrang, was dazu führte, dass Namenskürzel zur schnelleren Kommunikation immer gebräuchlicher wurden. Es wurde mit der Zeit nicht unüblich, dass der eigentliche, volle Name nur noch der jeweiligen Person selbst bekannt war, und selbst das war in manchen Fällen nicht gegeben.

Der Konflikt hatte schließlich seinen Höhepunkt und sein Ende in der Reaktivierung der zwei Ringe der Königreiche, die in einer waghalsigen Mission von einer neutralen Untergrundbewegung aus der Hauptbasis der Roboter und den Klauen Sarahs entwendet wurden. Dieses Kapitel um JS und CP ist jedoch eines, welches woanders erzählt wird.


	4. Die Uralten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinter jedem Angebot, hinter jedem Wunsch, hinter jeder Gier steht eine größere. Und im Ursprung von allen, die Uralten.

Obwohl Hirrim, Alager und Leithian viel in Erfahrung bringen konnten, war es doch noch immer nicht genug, um das große Bild zu sehen, die Gründe für all das, was sie hatten durchmachen müssen. Sie wussten nichts von den Ereignissen, die sich abseits ihres Planeten zugetragen hatten. Diese sollen nun beleuchtet werden:

Gehen wir zurück. Gehen wir an den Anfang.

Es gab einst ein Volk, die Echant-Nûr, die es schon vor millionenlanger Zeit schafften, den Sprung in die unendlichen Weiten des Weltalls zu vollbringen. Als sie nach langer, ergebnisloser Suche feststellten, dass sie alleine waren in dieser Galaxie, beschlossen sie, selbst zu versuchen, intelligentes Leben zu „züchten“. Sie suchten bewohnbare Planeten, bauten diese aus, ließen eine autonome, sich selbstständig weiterentwickelnde KI zur Überwachung zurück und schlossen dieses System an das gigantische Forschungsnetzwerk an, das sie unterhielten. Estaminya, der Planet der Geschichten, von denen wir nun bereits Kenntnis haben, war beispielsweise Teil des Genesis-Sonnensystems, das Teil der Heimatar-Konstellation war, welches wiederum Teil der Region Aridia war, derer Daten durch die Regionen Tenal, Geminate und Esoteria bis hin zum Heimatplaneten der Enchant-Nûr, namentlich Vanwa-Ambar, geleitet wurden.

Die Enchant-Nûr stiegen höher und höher, doch wurde ihre Gier nach Wissen ihr Fall, als das Vorhaben, die Lebensdauer ihres Heimatsternes Bara-Norsa zu verlängern, fehlschlug und in das Gegenteil umkehrte. Der Stern blähte sich zu einem blauen Überriesen auf und verging in einer Typ-II-Supernova, die ein schwarzes Loch hinterließ. Die wenigen Enchant-Nûr, die dieser unglückseligen Kette an Ereignissen entkamen, zersplitterten sich, wurden uneinig und verschwanden.

Als einziges Vermächtnis blieb das alte Forschungsnetzwerk mit seinen Habitatsplaneten, wie etwa Estaminya, zurück. Die autonomen KIs führten noch immer ihre Aufgaben fort: Observieren, agieren und reagieren. Herzstück des Estaminya-Systems bildete der Zentralkern, der sich vom Meeresboden bis hinauf zur Wasseroberfläche erstreckte, einem enormen Turm gleich. Hier wurde der Hauptteil der Forschungsdaten, Baupläne und Notfallprotokolle gespeichert und verarbeitet. Auf dem Zentralkern war eine „Evolutionsplattform“ errichtet worden, die mit festen Gebäuden, mehreren Brunnen, deren Speicher (wie z.B. hinter der metallene Wand in der Höhle der Verschwörer) durch die vom großen Kristall gesammelte Solarenergie stets gefüllt gehalten wurden, und gut ausgebauter Infrastruktur einen schnellen Start für die dort ausgesetzte gezüchtete Spezies gewähren sollte.

Dieser Plan schlug fehl, als Hirrim durch die Zerstörung des Kontrollkristalls die Schmelze des Zentralkerns auslöste und somit tiefe Risse durch die Kruste des Kontinentes Òtunda schlug, was sein Auseinanderbrechen zur Folge hatte. Die für Estaminya verantwortliche KI Sarah hatte die wichtigsten Daten damals in den größten Außenposten K-95 retten können, was aber, zum Beispiel, Pläne für Massenvernichtungswaffen für Fälle des Zuchtexperiments-Fehlschlags ausschloss. Diese Baupläne hoffte sie von den zwei Kristallsplittern extrahieren zu können, was aber nicht gelang. Nachdem automatische Reparaturfunktionen am KI-Kern den Schaden von Alagers Ausbruch beseitigt hatten, begann Sarah mit Vorbereitungen zu ihrer Operation, das Experiment wieder in seine alten, vorgeschriebenen Bahnen zu lenken. Als jedoch auch dieses eskalierte (die Widerstandsbewegung am Berg der Scheidung), erlitt sie denselben Fehler wie ihre Schöpfer. Sie überschätzte ihre Macht, ließ die Menschen gewähren und schlug nicht den Aufstand nieder. Sarah wollte „richtige“, realitätsnahe Forschungsdaten ermitteln, nicht welche aus einem hermetisch abgeriegelten Käfig.

Die Ergebnisse wurden schließlich nicht mehr händelbar und die Menschen gingen nach JS und CP siegreich aus dem ewigen Krieg hervor, der viele, viele hunderte von Jahren angedauert hatte.

Es waren nun die Menschen, die nach den Sternen griffen und vielleicht auch Planeten entdecken werden, deren Experimente einen ähnlichen Verlauf genommen hatten.

Was bleibt, ist die Frage, wohin die Enchant-Nûr entschwunden waren, und vor allem, wann oder ob sie zurückkehren werden.


End file.
